


Once Upon a Dream - - A Reylo Fic

by luxvader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Baby Ben Solo, Bad at tagging, Ben is royalty, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Reylo Fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kylo Ren/Rey - Freeform, Rey is a village girl, Reylo - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty AU, Star Wars AU, kylo x rey - Freeform, oh well, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxvader/pseuds/luxvader
Summary: Prince Ben Solo is cursed by the evil fairy Varsha- to prick his finger on a thorn on his twenty-first birthday and to fall into a deep sleep. Only true love's kiss will save him from his fate.(Based off of Sleeping Beauty)





	Once Upon a Dream - - A Reylo Fic

_ Prologue _

 

_ The Bells were ringing. The Bells of the Kingdom were ringing!  _

 

_ It was here!  _

 

_ The newborn.  _

 

_ “It’s a boy. The King and Queen have had a baby boy!” Messengers cried out, galloping through the streets on their tall, noble fathiers.  _

 

_ People flew out of their homes, hurriedly walking towards the castle. “He’s here!” They called out walking down the street.  _

_ Windows flew open.  _

_ A voice called from above: _

 

_ “Who?” _

 

_ “The prince. The new prince!” A short, jovial woman replied gleefully. “Hurry, we’re all going to the palace to see him!”  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ As throngs of people gathered at the castle gates, the king and queen were still inside, marveling over the new addition to their family. _

 

_ “Oh, he’s wonderful,” sighed the Queen. The infant opened his eyes, soft and brown, just like his mothers’. Small freckles were splattered across his pale face, and he reached out with a tiny fist to grasp his mother’s finger.  _

 

_ “Beautiful.” The King whispered. “Just like his mother.” He put a hand on his wife’s head, gently stroking her long brunette waves.   _

 

_ A knock and the door opened. The Queen’s lady-in-waiting walked into the room swiftly, gown swishing as she came ‘round the door. “Your Highness, the villagers are waiting below the palace. They’re excited to meet-- wait, what is his name again?” _

_ The King and Queen looked at each other before the Queen finally spoke, smiling: “Ben. His name is Ben.”  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ The King and Queen introduced Prince Ben to the crowd, with ‘oooo's’ and ‘aaaa’s’ accompanying the arrival of the baby. The royal family was dearly loved by their subjects, ruling with a firm, but loving fist, which had earned the loyalty and respect of those in their kingdom.  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ It was tradition after the birth of a prince of princess to have a christening. Noblemen and women from far and wide would come to pay their respects to the newborn, offering gifts and well-wishes, staying for a day of feasting, drinking, and merriment. Among the well-wishers, fairies would come along too, offering their own special gifts to the child. _

 

_ It was high-noon, and the guests had arrived in the great hall for the grand celebration. Streamers hung from the great bannisters, fluttering from the soft breeze coming through the wide, open windows, sunlight streaming through. The King and Queen were sitting on their golden thrones, smiling as people came up to Ben’s cradle, offering their well wishes and expensive gifts. Ben cooed, thoroughly enjoying the attention. _

 

_ The Queen looked over at the King, quietly laughing. “He’s already such a people person!”  _

 

_ The king smiled and winked back at her. “Well we know who he gets it from.”  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ After the noblemen had given their gifts, it was the fairies turn to give theirs. They lined up single file, one by one going up to Ben’s cradle to give him their presents. _

 

_ The first to go up was Calophiese, lady of the light, dressed all in ivory. Ray’s of sun bounced off her dress, sending light to all corners of the hall. When she moved, her feet hardly touched the ground, the tips of her bare toes lightly grazing the stone floor. Her hair, neither dark nor light, fell around her shoulders in soft ringlets. She touched Ben’s head with a single fingertip, causing light to radiate through his small body. When Calophiese spoke, her tone was soft: “I give you, Ben, the gift of beauty. All who behold you will be struck by your perfection.” _

 

_ Next was Alleria, lady of the clouds. Her dark hair fell around her bare shoulders like a canopy, her periwinkle dress shimmering as if struck by moonbeams. Her dark, round eyes gazed upon Ben, a slight smile forming as she put her hand on his head. “I give you the gift of discernment. You will be wise beyond your years.” She lay a gentle kiss on Ben’s forehead, before falling back in line. _

 

_ Just as the third fairy was about to gift Ben, a strong gust of cold wind swept through the hall, knocking over cups and candlesticks. People were holding onto their hats and garments, scarves leaping off necks and flowers fluttering out of ladies’ hair. A crack of lightning, a puff of black smoke, and out appeared the shadow of a bent figure. _

 

_ “It can’t be!” The King cried out, eyes wide with panic.  _

 

_ “Ahh…so you do remember me…” the figure cackled, walking out of the smoke. “I am Varsha, lady of the fire, and all of you in this hall will listen to what I have to say.” A red, evil smile broke over her cruel face, rows of perfectly white, sharp teeth making an appearance. She was tall, and as terrifying as she was beautiful. Her hair was all white, but her face had hardly a wrinkle on it. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce right through the King. “Where is the child?” She snapped, her snake-like eyes darting over the whole room. She spotted Ben, and began to walk over, but as she did so the three good fairies rushed to the cradle, forming a protective barrier around the boy. Varsha cackled, and with one snap of her fingers, the fairies flew to each corner of the room, temporarily stunned. The King and Queen rushed to Ben’s cradle, but Varsha put her hand up, petrifying them. All that was unfrozen were their eyes, watching terrified as Varsha walked up to their precious child. _

 

_ Varsha slowly walked over to Ben, picking him up out of the cradle. She coddled him in her arms, his white blanket trailing on the floor. “Oh, Ben…” She chuckled. “What a handsome name for such a handsome boy…” He simply looked up at her with dark, round eyes; expression calm. “You poor thing...if only your father had invited me to your little...party. Alas, he’s a fool and must pay for his transgressions.” She held Ben up with both arms, speaking in a harsh tone, the lights in the room dimmed.  _

_ “On his royal prince’s twenty-first birthday, he will prick his finger on a thorn, and fall into everlasting sleep.”  _

_ As soon as she had said this, she put the child back in his cradle, and vanished in a whirlwind of lightning and smoke. As soon as she had left, the spell on the King and Queen was broken and they rushed to their baby. The crack of lightning had frightened Ben, who was now wailing in his cradle. The Queen picked him up, holding him to her chest and stroking his head.  _

 

_ “Shhh...shhh…” she whispered in hushed tones, trying to calm the crying child. Tears streamed down her face trailing onto Ben’s curls as she held him. The King was sitting on his throne, head in his hands, body racked with sobs. _

 

_ “E-excuse me.” Came a small voice. The King and Queen both looked up at the voice, which came from the third fairy who had not yet had the chance to bestow her gift upon the boy. Myantha, youngest of the fairies, walked towards the Queen, placing a hand on her shoulder. “May I?” She asked the Queen, gesturing for the boy. The Queen sniffled and nodded, placing the still weeping Ben in her arms. Myantha held the baby, gently rocking him as she spoke. She faced the King and Queen. “I cannot undo the spell. Varsha’s powers are too great...but I can offer some respite.  _

_ Ben will indeed prick his finger on a thorn and fall into a deep slumber, but the curse will have a way to be broken, if only by true love’s kiss.”  _

_ The fairy then handed the boy back to the Queen, offering her a sad smile and placing her palm in the Queen’s and squeezing as if to say sorry. _

 

_They turned to leave, but were stopped by a pleading voice._

_ “Is there any way we can protect him? Please?” Asked the Queen desperately, refusing to let go of Myantha’s hand.  _

 

_ Myantha looked back at her sisters, Calophiese and Alleria, who nodded back at her. “We can take him away for awhile, protect him from the eyes of Varsha...but I cannot promise that it will save him in the end. The curse is too powerful, but we will try our best, I promise you.”  _

 

_ The Queen nodded tearfully, standing up. “We just need a moment to say our goodbyes.” She walked over to her husband, who enveloped both she and Ben in his arms. The fairies felt a deep pang of sadness watching this once happy family being torn apart.  _

 

_ The King and Queen whispered their goodbyes to their son, kissing him tenderly, teardrops falling onto Ben’s warm, pink cheeks. Ben, not understanding what was going on, simply chortled, wrapping fat fingers around a strand of his mother’s long hair. The King stood up, facing the fairies. “We will make sure you have whatever you need to make sure our son is happy and safe. Whether it be money, clothing, books, whatever...please don’t hesitate to ask.” _

 

_ The fairies nodded. Calophiese put a hand on the Queen’s back, “We have to go now.” She said in a melancholy voice. “We can’t let you visit him all the time, out of fear for his safety, but once every year we can permit it. We’ll let you know when the time comes.” The Queen put Ben in her arms, and as soon as she let go let out a soul-piercing sob and crumpled to the ground. The King rushed over, cradling his wife in his arms, consoling her. _

 

_ The fairies left, ready to start their new life with Prince Ben.  _

  
  



End file.
